wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
9-0 Update
New Content *'New game mode': Historical Battle: Face off as specific nations and vehicles in battles based on real conflicts. The following historical battles are available: Battle of Kursk, Battle of the Bulge, and Operation Spring Awakening *'"HD" tank models': Available for a select number of vehicles for the time being. See Graphics section *'New German vehicles': Pz.Kpfw. IV Ausf. A (tier III medium tank); Pz.Kpfw. IV Ausf. D (tier IV medium tank); StuG III Ausf. B (tier IV tank destroyer) *'New Russian tank destroyer': The SU-85I is being added to the roster of Soviet vehicles. This Premium vehicle joins the battle at tier V. Initially, this vehicle will only be available directly from the Premium Shop Maps *Performance drop on the Widepark map fixed *Malinovka, Serene Coast, Steppes, Redshire, Mountain Pass, and Severogorsk maps modified and reworked for better gameplay experience Changes to Vehicle Characteristics UK *Penetration of the AP W Mk. 1 shells intended for 15 mm Machine Gun BESA changed from 25mm to 27mm USA *M2 Light Tank **Rate of fire per shell container forthe Browning MG caliber .50 HB, M2 gun increased by 22% **Penetration of the AP M2 shells intended for Browning MG caliber .50 HB, M2 changed from 22mm to 27mm *T7 Combat Car **Maximum reverse speed changed from 16 to 20 km/h **Maximum forward speed changed from 38.6 to 56 km/h **Rate of fire per shell container for Browning MG caliber .50 HB, M2 gun increased by 22% **Ammunition capacity of Browning MG caliber .50 HB, M2 gun changed from 1,100 to 1,350 shells **Penetration of AP M2 shells intended for Browning MG caliber .50 HB, M2 changed from 22 mm to 27 mm Germany *Pz.Kpfw. IV **Side screens added **Maybach HL 108 TR engine removed **Repair costs decreased by 3% **Maximum forward speed changed from 48 to 40 km/h **Ammunition capacity of 10,5 cm Kw.K. L/28 gun changed from 42 to 59 shells **Gun depression of 10,5 cm Kw.K. L/28 changed from -7 to -5 degrees **Gun depression of 7,5 cm Kw.K. 40 L/43 changed from -8 to -7 degrees **Gun depression of 7,5 cm Kw.K. 40 L/48 changed from -8 to -6 degrees **5 cm Kw.K. 39 L/60 gun removed **7,5 cm KwK 37 L/24 gun removed **View range of the first turret changed from 330 to 340 m **Hit points with the second turret changed from 460 to 480 **Hit points with the first turret changed from 420 to 440 Misc. *Suspension performance issue for improved vehicles fixed *Armor of the following vehicles reworked: Т-54, Т-34-85, М103, Tortoise, Centurion 7/1 *Names of Pz.Kpfw. IV and StuG III changed to Pz.Kpfw. IV Ausf. H and StuG III Ausf. G, respectively *Minor dimensional changes introduced to: Pаnzerjager I, Panzer I, and Sturmpanzer I Gameplay *Random battles in Confrontation mode removed Achievements / Medals *New awards added in Team Battles: Fighting Reconnaissance, God of War, Will-to-Win Spirit, Crucial Shot, and For Tactical Operations *Conditions for Steel Wall award changed Graphics The following vehicles were reworked with higher-quality models: *Т-54 *Т-34-85 *Panther *Tiger I *Maus *M4 Sherman *M18 Hellcat *M103 *Tortoise *Centurion 7/1 *Implemented tank turrets flying off when ammo rack is destroyed *New Graphics settings window added *Auto-detect system for graphics settings reworked *An option added to reduce game scene resolution while keeping GUI resolution unchanged ('Dynamic Resolution' option in graphics settings) *Field-of-View (FOV) configuration option added *Option added for setting color filters intensity *Option added for setting screen refresh rate *New full screen effect in Sniper mode added (can be disabled in Settings) *Draw quality of decals and motion blur effect optimized *Significant performance issue after enabling track traces fixed *Display of shadows on flora at medium and high settings fixed Interface *All music remastered *Input language indicator added to login screen *Vehicles tab in Service Record window reworked and corrected *Statistics tab in Service Record window reworked *In after-battle statistics, Potential damage replaced with Damage blocked by armor *Voice Chat malfunctions fixed Replays *Visual depiction of Dispersion Indicator during battle playback fixed *Minor bugs during battle playback fixed *Certain bugs with rewinding/fast-forwarding during battle playback fixed Other Bugfixes and Changes *Issue with artillery shells landing out of aiming circle in artillery mode fixed *Issue with artillery shells exploding in midair fixed *Issue with game client hanging up on exit fixed *Game client performance on some PC configurations improved *Notification and invitation windows when in the Garage fixed *Table displaying tiers of vehicles in queue removed *“Ammunition is empty” message added when pressing F8 after running out of shells *Auto-Aim point selection system changed *Draw quality of large lists of vehicles in Missions window optimized *Number of complaints per day increased from 5 to 10 *Some complaint types changed *Minor bugs in Missions window fixed *Audio interruptions during automatic gun fire fixed *Issues with track traces disappearing and flickering fixed *Occasional issue with shells hitting vehicles without sound effect fixed *Uncontrolled relocations of destroyed vehicles fixed *Issue with spinning wait icon being displayed every minute while in the Garage fixed *Issue with “In Depot” icon displayed after removing permanent Camouflage purchased prior to 0.8.11 release fixed *Issue with amount of experience displayed in tooltips for researched vehicle or module fixed *In Vehicles statistics tab, fixed display of statistics on awards obtained in Team Battles *Issue with occasional delayed awarding or not awarding Abrams' Medal fixed *Win percentage rounding fixed *Fixed issue with connection to voice chat of training room upon client relaunch *Draw quality issue with tracer outside shell trajectory fixed *Dynamic target (Gunner's) viewpoint added to target points subject to visibility checks from (Commander's above-turret and Gunner's on-gun) viewpoints *Issue with after-battle saving of distance from camera to player's vehicle fixed *High-Explosive shells will not explode when hitting a crew member located outside a vehicle (for open-type SPGs) *Performance issue with Tank Company filter by Commander's name fixed *Mistakes in descriptions of certain awards corrected *Gunshot effects supplemented with dynamic lighting sources *Volume of tank engine and suspension sounds reconfigured *Effects of dust raised by gunfire debugged *Gunfire effects for certain tanks fixed Category:World of Tanks